


Kid-lirious WHAT?!

by The_Lone_Wolf27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Wolf27/pseuds/The_Lone_Wolf27
Summary: Where Jon gets kicked out of the pack because he messes everything up and almost loses a pack member.What happens when one day he's suddenly turned into a 5 year old but still has his memories and thoughts?Will the pack be able to help him?
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Lui Calibre/Daithi De Nogla
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Apology

I am so deeply sorry. I was not trying to plagiarize or taking all the credit. I was just trying to make it my own version but I see that I wasn't thinking. This story was inspired by Mattyagami7 on Wattpad. And again I am very truly sorry.


	2. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story >:]

**Shadows settle on the place that you left**

**Our minds are troubled by the emptiness**

**Destroy the middle it's a waste of time**

**From the Perfect start to the Finished Line**

_Jonathan looked around it was dark, cold, and empty. He didn't know where he was until a growl erupted from behind him. He couldn't see who it was at first but he knew those eyes from anywhere. Those beautiful glowing golden eyes._

_Another growl erupted but this time Jon knew who it was. He scrambled back not taking his eyes away from the figure as it drew closer and closer until he can see the figure standing before him. Evan._

_He can see the scowl on his face, those eyes that burned gold. But he can see that they were filled with rage and hatred. " **You know Jonathan...It was all your fault you know?"** Jonathan's eyes widen knowing what he was talking about and scrambles to get up and run away. Running away from his problems is what he did best but he knows deep down that it will eventually bite him._

_Jon runs off he doesn't know where to but he just needs to get away from him. He can hear the deep and echoing of Evan's chuckles behind him. He closes his eyes, he feels like he's losing oxygen but he continues forward until he bumps into something and falls down on his rump._

_Groaning from his fall he looks up to see Evan standing in front of him again. " **You do know that you can't escape right? What you did to me was unacceptable. IT WAS YOUR FAULT"** Jon's eyes start to water shaking his head "It wasn't my fault, I told you I couldn't do it I was scared!" _

_He closes his eyes as he starts to hyperventilate and opens his eyes again to see those burning gold so close to him. He scrambles to back away from them but he feels hands grab his shirt pulling him closer. He sobs closing his eyes shut, afraid of what might happen. **"Open your eyes, Omega. Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"** Evan roars close to his face shaking Jon in anger, Jonathan let's out a sob, shivering so hard in fear he opens his eyes slowly. Tears streaming down his face as he looks at Evan. The Alpha l_ _eans close to Jonathan's ear, whispering **"You can't hide forever, omega. You'll pay for what you did. I will make sure of that."**_

_A growl. A click of a gun_

**_BOOM!_ **

Jonathan gasps jolting up from his bed taking in huge gulps of air. After calming himself down and wiping his tears away he notices that he's dripping wet from his sweat. Groaning he checks the time. **4:26 AM.** Knowing that he couldn't go back to sleep he sighs and gets up from bed removing the wet sheets tossing them in the hamper.

Walking towards the bathroom he takes a long hot shower knowing that he has to work in 2 hours. After some scrubbing and washing he grabs a towel and gets out of the shower, drying himself. 

Standing in front of the mirror he wipes off the fog from it. He gives out a laugh as he looks at himself in the mirror. "God I look like shit.." he looks away not wanting to look at himself he opens the cabinet and grabs his toothbrush and paste to brush his teeth. 

After brushing his teeth he gets out of the bathroom and walks up to his closet looking for clothes. Settling with some jeans an a shirt he walks to the drawer next to his bed and opens it to grab his suppressants and scent blockers. 

Finishing applying them and downing 2 pills he walks back to his bathroom to comb his hair. Always on autopilot. Sleep, nightmares, shower, work, eat, clean...Repeat.

Walking out of the bathroom he checks the time. **5:30 AM.** Grabbing his phone he starts to walk out of his room and towards the front door, grabbing his shoes he puts them on and grabs his hoodie thats been hanging on the rack. 

Grabbing his apartment keys he opens the front door stepping out and closing the door behind him, locking it. He heads to his destination on foot not really wanting to use a car as his work is not far from his apartment but also because he needs the walk to clear his head. 

His thoughts were mostly about his ~~pack~~ ex-pack how they are and what they've been doing. Although he wants to see them he can never show himself in front of them especially with Evan who's still in prison. If the Alpha ever got out he'd be hunted down by his old pack to bring him in.The only person he trusts and has been in contact with is Lui, they'd talk on the phone or they'd secretly go to places and meet there but he hasn't heard of the omega in a month. 

Just when he was thinking about making a quick call to the omega his thoughts were interrupted when someone called his name. "Jon! Hey Jon!" He looks up and sees one of his co-workers standing in front of the Cafe they work at. "Oh hey Kryoz, is the boss not here yet?"

"No not yet but how was your weekend?" 

Jon walks up next to him waiting for their manager to open. "Same old same old just staying home, you?" 

"Went to visit my parents back at my hometown" Kryoz said. Jon hums in response. They hear footsteps behind them and both turn around to see it's their manager. 

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" 

"It was decent" said Jon. "Went to visit my folks" Kryoz said, "what about you boss?"

"It was good thanks you for asking." The manager unlocks the doors and they both head off in and started to take the chairs off the tables, getting the coffee machine ready, Kryoz going in the back to bake muffins and cookies which were fast and easy then headed off to the cash register, and Jon being the waiter sometimes being the cashier when Kryoz had to go in the back to bake more treats, and the manager is mostly making the coffee.

After everything was ready they flipped the sign making others know that they were opened. Just like that a couple of customers came and left or some just simply took a chair at a table to sit and enjoy their coffee and treat before going to work.

Time went by and it was in the afternoon knowing that business was slow in that time. Jon wiped tables and broomed the crumbs that were on the floor. Just as he was brooming up a couple of crumbs he hears the ring that someone opened the door, looking up he sees someone familiar. 

"Hey Del!" Lui says in his squeaker voice. Jon's inner omega purred happily at seeing his pack mate again. "Lui!" Running up to the other omega he wrapped his arms around him giving him a hug as the other does the same. "How've you been squeaker?" Jonathan says letting go of Lui. 

"I'm good and well, what about you?" Lui says with a smile. Jonathan sighs, "Been missing you and the others, how are they? Are they eating well? Do they do their chores?"

Lui laughs "Easy there mama bear," Jon gives out a pout at the nickname, "they're doing fine and yes they're doing their chores...you know they miss you too.." 

Jon looks away and looks at his shoes "How can they miss me if they hate me for what I did?"

"Jon..they don't, they all know it was an accident. They let their emotions get the best of them for a moment but now they opened their eyes." Lui grabs his hand giving some reassurance to the hurting omega. 

"...What about him?" Lui flinches slightly knowing who they were talking about. "..That's what I wanted to talk to you about Jon.." Lui looks at him with worry, "the pack finally got him out..that's why I couldn't be in contact with you for a month." 

Jon turns white his body starts to shiver making his knee buckle and drop to the floor. He starts to hyperventilate, he hears someone call his name but he just can't seem to focus on it as his only focus is to breathe. "Jon! Jonathan!" Lui tries to snap him out of it and grabs Jon by the cheeks, "Jon listen to me you need to breathe okay? Come on breathe with me Del!" Lui starts to inhale and counts to 3 and exhales. 

Jon grabs on to Lui's wrist tightening his grip he copys Lui's breathing techniques. Feeling like hours have passed he started to calm down, his breathing starting to normalize. After a few seconds of silence he let's go of Lui's wrist. "Are you okay now?" Lui asks. "Y-yeah I am now..thank you Lui.." He looks around startled to see his manager and co-worker standing behind Lui afraid of making matters worse by moving.

"I'm okay now, sorry for making a scene you guys." He says. "Its okay Jon..it happens right?" his manager says, "Go ahead and take a day off, you probably need it. Me and Kryoz will close up early and clean up." Jon feels grateful but he just can't leave without helping them clean up. "Are you sure? I can help you clean boss-" he gets interrupted "I'm sure Jon just take it you need it."

Knowing that his boss won't let him clean he agrees to go home. "Thank you so much, I promise I will work hard everyday." Saying their goodbyes, he walks out with Lui and both Omegas start to walk home. "Sorry I acted out like that...I didn't mean for that to happen.." 

"It's okay Del don't apologize for something you can't control, okay?" He nods his head, "Okay, thank you for helping me. So when did they bust him out?" 

"2 weeks ago. I had to stay and make sure everything happened as planned and to make sure no one finds out where you are and that we've been in touch." Lui explains, "Right now they're probably drinking again or planning a heist. I had to lie about buying suppressants to sneak out to see you." They arrive at the apartment and Jon takes his keys out to unlock the door, letting Lui in first. Taking his shoes off and heading towards the kitchen, "Want anything?" 

"Hm...got anything to get fucked up?" He laughs. Jon snorts, "Of course I do who do you take me for? A good omega?" He opens up the cabinet doors and takes out a bottle of whiskey and 2 glass cups. Lui gets settled on the couch as Jonathan come over with the bottle and cups. 

Sitting down and opening the bottle he pours the same amount on both cups. Letting go of the bottle he gives a cup to Lui and one to himself. "Cheers Squeaker." They both gulp down their drinks and slam them on the table. "Another round?" Says Lui challenging. 

"You bet but I'm going to go use the restroom real quick, your turn to pour in the drinks." He says as he gets up walking towards the bathroom and closes the door. "Okay!" Lui responds as he pours in the drinks after both glass are full he grabs something from his pocket. A small vile of liquid, he opens it and pours it in Delirious's drink. 

Just as he finishes pouring it in he hears the toilet flush and puts the vile back to his pocket. 

\---

Jon washes his hands as his mind drifts him away. He's scared of what the Alpha will do if they actually do look for him. He'd never had the guts to actually visit the Alpha when he was locked up behind bars, he was to ashamed to face him. 

He dries his hands and opens the door walking towards the living room seeing Lui holding up his drink smiling. "Second round!" Lui says in his squeaker voice as he stretches his arm towards Jon to give him his drink. Jon grabs it and sits down on the couch next to Lui. 

They clink their cups together and down it all together. Just as Jon put his glass down on the table he felt sleepy. His eyes were trying to focus but his vision was blurry. He hears someone call his name but he's just drifting away. Swaying he feels someones arms grabbing him so he doesn't fall off the couch and laying him down. Just as his head hits on one of the couch pillows he passes out. 

\---

"Jon are you okay? You're not giving up that easily right? Jon??" Lui says as he sees Jon swaying. He gets up and lays him down on the couch. Seeing Jon fast asleep he waits for results of liquid to kick in. It took months to complete and many tests. He was doing this for Jon because he doesn't want anything to happened to his pack mate, especially with Evan out hes afraid of what the Alpha might do. 

Sitting down on the opposite side he notices the omega in front of him twitching. Knowing now that the serum is taking affect he hears Jon groan as his body gets smaller and smaller. Until he doesn't fit into his clothes. Checking the time he had left before the pack starts to question where he was, he walks over to Jon and picks him up leaving the shirt on the now toddler. 

\--- 

Jon feels someone carrying him, he groans not wanting to wake up from the heat this person is giving. "Jon? Jon wake up" Knowing that voice he knew it was Lui. Opening one eye he looks up to see Lui staring down at him. "What happened? Did I pass out on-" he stops not knowing who's tiny voice is. He looks around confused searching for the source but not seeing anyone else besides Lui. 

"Lui-" He stops noticing that the voice was his. He looks at himself and noticed that his hands were tiny he squirms in Lui's grip. "Lui what's going on? Why are my hands small?!" Jon then trys to jump out of Lui's arms but Lui holds onto him as he doesn't want to hurt the toddler. "Delirious hold on, let me explain!" 

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! Did you do this to me??" Jon yells. "Yes I did now let me explain why," Lui pleads, "please?" 

"Fine but put me down I don't want to be near you right now" he says and Lui puts him down on the couch. "Now explain yourself." He states.

"So I was busy in the lab making serums about making someone young again. After some fails here and there I thought I could finally test it on a human. So I experimented on you and it worked great!" He says happily. Jon looks at him with mouth wide open. "Are you seriously happy about this?? This is your explanation?!? Change me back this instant! I'm not your lab rat anymore ya know!" Delirous screams at him. 

"I'm sorry I knew you weren't going to say yes to it so I just did it behind your back. I promise I won't do that to you anymore and ask you but I just really wanted to see it work." Lui looks away, "but um..I didn't really think this through..um I may or may not have or made the antidote.." Wide eyes stare at Lui with anger," what do you mean? You didn't make an antidote?! How am I suppose to work?? What do I tell my manager? That I can't work because I'm a four year old toddler and I told you I was going to work hard??!" 

"I'm sorry okay?! I told you I won't do it anymore. But since you can't live alone and its going to take some time to make the antidote you're going to have to come back with me." 

"No." Jon says. "You know I can't especially with him out he's probably going to kill me." "

"I promise once everyone is asleep we'll sneak in and you can stay at the room in the lab. No one goes there either way that way no one will notice you. Come on it'll work please" Lui looks at him with puppy eyes. Jon thinks long and hard, knowing the consequences and many what ifs he cannot stay like this, he needs to work and he doesn't want to show up on the new about being missing if his Boss or co-worker call the police. 

"Fine but you have at least 2 weeks to change me back. Also figure out how to tell my boss that I won't be coming for those weeks." Grabbing his phone where the discarded clothes are at on the couch he stretches his hands out to give it to Lui. 

"Yes!" Lui air fist pumps, "Let's get going now the pack will start questioning why I'm taking to long." Jon frowns at that not wanting to do this but he needs too in order to get fixed and get back to his size. Too many thinking and what ifs are happening in his head until Lui calls his name. "Jon! Are you listening?" 

"Sorry I got lost in my own thoughts...let's go." He moves to get off the couch having to get used to being little again. He moves forward to walk but trips due to stepping on the oversized t-shirt he's wearing. "I think I'm going to need new clothes cause this is not acceptable, I do not want to keep on tripping." He pouts as he gets up from the floor staring at Lui. 

"Yeah..you're right, let's go do a quick shopping spree." Lui bends down to pick Jon up and heads out of the apartment. Lui enters into his car and puts Jon on the passenger seat and helps him put his seatbelt on. Turning the car on Lui then drives out of the parking lot and drives to a small clothing shop. 

Parking and picking up Jon they walk into the store and walk towards the toddler clothing aisle is.

"So what would you like to wear?" Lui says as he's looking at the clothes. "Something not to embarrassing and only for like 2 weeks." Jon comments as he looks around for clothes that don't have designs and looking for plain ones. Not until he spotted a pajama with teddy bears that he started to squeal. "Omg do you see that pajama?? It has TEDDY BEARS!" He runs towards it and points at it for Lui, "I'm for sure taking this one with me." Jon smiles as Lui walks over to pick it up. 

"It is cute" Lui laughs, "okay now we need another like 3 other sets of pajamas and some day clothing." 

With lots of squealing about teddy bears they'd finally finished with finding clothes for Jon they walked towards the cash register to pay for it. 

Walking out the store and into the car, Lui helped a Jon with his teddy bear buckle up again and himself and started to drive home. Upon arriving Jon didn't know where he was because he never been to this mansion before. "Did you guys move again?" Jon asks Lui turning towards him. 

"Yep this is home, come on put on your new clothes." Lui says as he waits for Jon outside of the car. Jon grabs a bag where the pj were put in and grabs the teddy bear onesie that he literally felt like crying when he saw it. Grabbing a pair of underwear he puts it on and then the onesie with a bit of trouble but he managed. 

Jon pulled the car door handle and pushed the door open with much force. "I don't even think I can handle being small for 2 weeks" he says, "so what's the plan? How do we go in without the pack knowing?"

"We'll take the secret entrance duh! This mansion's big that others still need to explore." Lui says in his squeaker voice and starts to walk towards the secret entrance. Jon follows behind him looking at how big the mansion is making him feel even smaller than he was right now. Upon arriving Lui opens the door letting Jon in first. 

"Here we are now we just take a couple of turns and we'll arrive to the lab." Lui says as he closes the door and walking to their destination. "Why did you guys buy this mansion? Did you guys not think about getting caught or something?" 

Lui gives him a face of I don't know as he shrugs his shoulders. "I actually never really knew why, it was all of the others plan." After taking a couple of turns they arrive to the lab. Upon arriving they heard footsteps and Jon started to panic looking at Lui with wide eyes. Lui then picked up Jon and entered in the lab, putting Jon inside the unused room telling him to hide just in case and to not make a sound. 

Closing the door Jon went to hide underneath the bed not wanting to take the chance that they were to open the door. 

\--- 

Lui walked out the room and went to some projects he was making to make it look like he was busy. The door then opened and the person behind it was Brock. Lui then relaxed as it was only the omega. 

"Hi Lui." Brock said walking towards his fellow omega. "Did it work?" Lui nods his head excitedly, "Yes it worked and Brock he is so cute I just wanted to crush him with hugs but I feel like hes going to bite me if I do" Lui laughs. 

"Congrats so how are you going to change him back?" Brock asks as he walks toward the room door. "I still need to figure that out..." Lui says, "but I'm pretty sure I won't take long to find it."

"Can I see him?" Brock whispers as he faces the door where Jon's at. "Yeah just open the door, I'll go lock the entrance so nobody can get in." 

Brock then opens the door calling Jon's name. Wanting to see his pack mate again missing him so much. Jon then peeks out his head a little and sees that its Moo who was calling him. "Moo?" 

"Yeah it's me." Brock says as he kneels down with arms open. Jon then crawls out from under the bed and runs towards Brock jumping into his arms. "I missed you so much Moo! I'm so sorry!" Both hugging each other as both Omegas cry. Jon whines as he buries his face in Moos chest. 

"Its okay, it's good to see that you're doing well." Brock says as he sniffs wiping his tears.

"Moo I'm so-" Jon says but was interrupted when there was a shout that can only be Lui's. 

\---

Just as Lui finished saying about locking the door he opened a drawer that was next to him and grabbed the scent neutralizer to make sure that he didn't smell like Delirious. Placing the spray back be walks over to the door to lock it and just as he was about to close it Evan popped his head in.

"Hey Lui, when did you come back?" Evan asks as he enters the lab. "I came back like twenty minutes ago but what brings you here?" Lui answers and questions. "Mm. Okay well I'm calling in a pack meeting in 10 minutes. I saw Brock going in the direction to the lab and was going to tell him to tell everyone." The Alpha explains. 

Lui tries to stay calm as he glances towards the room where both Omegas are. Only to notice that Brock left the door open. Cursing at Moo for leaving the door open he tries not to panic. "Oh well I haven't seen him yet but I can tell the others about the meeting if you want."

Just then they both heard a whine coming from the room. Evan snaps his head at where the sound came from. He moves his body towards that direction and he hears crying. "Evan wait! I can explain!" Just as hes at the entrance of room he sees Brock kneeling and...a pup? 

\---

Brock quickly gets up holding Jon in his arms turning around to see Evan standing at the entrance of the room with Lui behind him, scared. Jon's heart is beating so fast and loud that he thinks everyone can hear it. "I can explain Evan" Brock says as he shields Jon from the Alphas gaze. 

The Alphas eyes shine gold for a second and quickly go back to their normal color. The Alpha then walks closer to the omega to sniff the pup. The alpha gives a loud growl as he realizes who's scent that is. 

Moo backs up from the raged Alpha hugging Jon tighter. "Evan you're scaring him. Please don't be angry." Lui runs to Moos side for support on protecting Jon. 

"Why is this pup here and why does he smell like **him**?" Evan asks as his deep voice goes down an octave. "He needed help and couldn't find anyone to take care of him so he gave him to me." Lui said.

Evan's face is expressionless both Omegas not knowing what their alpha is thinking and Jon shaking in Moos arms makes it worse. "I'm calling in a pack meeting. I want you guys their in 5 minutes. Tell the others." The Alpha says and walks away not saying anything else. 

\--- 

Jon wanted to whine but he couldn't. **He** was there. He was so afraid that he was shaking so hard in Moos hold his eyes shut closed . He wanted to run away and never look back. 

He couldn't even pay attention to what they were saying. He just wanted to block everything and everyone around him. After hearing footsteps receding he can feel Moo trying to soothe him by purring and hearing Lui talking about something he couldn't pay attention. 

He was exhausted and he didn't even know he was so tired. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to Moos purrs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed in the end because I wanted to post it this month. Its rushed and bad but I will fix it later. 
> 
> Have a good day! :]


	3. Breathing

**"If you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones**

**'Cause most of us are heaving through**

**corrupted lungs**

**Setting fire to our insides for fun**

**Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong**

**The lover that went wrong "**

_Jon opened one eye. It was dark, like always. He sees movement in the corner of his eye. He turns to see its Evan, sitting down with one leg crossed over the other, his face remains stoic. His golden eyes shining brightly, boring at Jon's._

_Jon stares back like a doe in headlights, his heart the wings of a hummingbird. His anxiety skyrocketing from the little gap they have between them, stuck in flight mode._

**_"What's wrong little omega?"_ ** _The Alpha says, his deep voice booming, echoing in the darkness._

_"I'm s-sorry ple-please just-just leave m-me a-a-alone!" Jon says, stuttering with each word. He can't breathe. He can't breathe! HE CANNOT BREATHE!_

_He notices that the Alpha isn't where he was, instead he was in front of him. Face to face, his golden eyes staring at his ocean blue. His hands on his neck, choking him, the pressure of his windpipe being closed._

_Jon thrashes around like a fish that has been caught and brought up to the surface. He whines letting out an omegan sound that is distressed and in danger. His hands on the Alphas trying to pry him off his throat. The alpha growls loudly, his long canine teeth bared at Jon as he puts more pressure on the omegas delicate neck._

**_"You can't escape from me Jon, you'll never can! You hear me! I will never let you go!"_ ** _The alpha growls out. Jon's eyes tear up, clawing at the Alpha trying to escape from his grasp. He starts to see black spots, his vision starts get blurry from the lack of oxygen. The Alpha gets closer to his ear, **"I will always be there, in your shadow, in your reflection, and in here."**_

_Another loud growl erupts from the Alpha, teeth sinking into his jugular._

_Jon screams._

Jon wakes up screaming, his hands on his neck. His clothes soaking with his sweat, his eyes bulging out thinking that if he closes them again the Alpha will appear. He sobs uncontrollably, hiccuping from the nightmare he had. It felt so so real to him. 

\---

-Last night: The pack meeting-

Brock and Lui finished telling everyone that the pack meeting started in 5 minutes and that Evan was waiting for them in the room. Everyone came on time and took off to their seats. Evan stood up, as he had multiple blue prints in front of him. They have been planning to do another heist and planning on transporting goods. After seeing that everyone has arrived he can now start the meeting.

"Now that everyone is here we can start talking about the heist we've been planning for weeks." He opens up the blue prints and passes them around to his pack. Brock and Lui stare at each other with worry, knowing that Evan will likely talk to them both about what he had witnessed at the lab. 

Time passes by as they talk about the plans and what roles they have been assigned to. "I think Daithi should park the car around the block so that it'll give us time to run away from the cops and not having to get in traffic, then we can use the alley ways to get away." Wildcat mentions. A chorus of yeahs and that's a good idea rise up from the table. "Good idea Wildcat, I think this will work, anyone have any other ideas?" Evan says. Wildcat aka Tyler was Evan's second in command. They both knew each other since they were pups. They were both orphans and living on the streets wasnt easy but they had each other thick and thin. He trusted Wildcat and Wildcat trusted him, they are brothers, not by blood but what does blood have anything to do. 

"Well let's fockin do this then boys!" Daithi says his thick Irish accent booming the room. A chorus of yeahs from the group fills the room. "Okay guys, meeting is over, rest up and get your stuff ready, we got two days." Evan says. 

Everybody gets up and starts to leave the room. Anthony, Scotty, and Basically running off to the game room not listening to what Evan said but they always do their stuff later. Nogla, Brian, and Droid start arguing about who is the best football player. While Brock, Lui, and Criag talk to each other about their day. 

"So did it work?" Craig says to the two omegas, knowing what he was talking about. "Yeah it worked but the thing is.." Lui whispered, "Evan found out." 

Craig's eyes widened, "But how??" He says raising his voice, both Omegas shushed him up and look towards the direction of their Alpha. Who seems busy talking to Tyler about the plans and making sure there is nothing wrong so it doesn't fail. 

"Quiet down, are trying to get us in even more trouble!" Lui says in a quiet voice. "We don't even know what he was thinking" Brock says, "when he saw him he just growled at him due to him smelling like Delirious but he doesn't know that. He just left and told us to tell you guys about the meeting."

"We shouldn't talk here, the others might hear us, it's bad that Evan found out since he should have been the last one." Lui states. 

They stopped talking about it and started to go to their rooms. Yet non of them knew that Evan was paying attention to them the whole time. 

\---

-Back to the present-

Jon was still sobbing. His tiny arms were wrapped around the teddy bear he bought from yesterday. He doesn't even notice that someone enters the room. He gets picked up and someone starts to coo, a hand rubbing his back, soothing him. Little hiccups and coos fill the room as Jon starts to calm down. He realizes that the coos were different and didn't sound like how Omegas coo when their children are in distress. This one sounded different, like Alpha-like. 

He glances up to see that it's the Alpha himself. He notices right away that the Alphas eyes were soft, not menacing like in his dreams. But he feels his heart racing not knowing what to do, but he knows that the Alpha doesn't know its him. The cooing of the Alpha didn't stop as he looks at the toddler in his arms, a small smile on his lips. 

Jon stares at Evan, like if he has grown a second head. He was so lost in his thoughts about him that he doesn't even hear the soft rumble of Evan. "Hey kiddo, you okay now?" He says, "looked like you had a bad nightmare huh? Don't worry I understand how you feel but it's okay, no one will hurt you." 

Jon's eyes widened at how soft and gentle Evan's voice is, like if he was a whole different person from his dream. Jon notices him staring to long at Evan that he blushes and hides his face in the alphas chest. Jon starts to relax on the alphas hold, but tenses up as his little bladder is begging at him to be released. "C-can I go to the bathroom?" Jon timidly and quietly asks Evan. 

Evan's eyes widen. "Of course, you gotta go cause you gotta go, right?" Evan hurries to the bathroom and puts Jon down so he can use the toilet. "Just call me when you're done okay?" Jon nods and Evan heads out and closes the door, leaving Jon by himself in the bathroom. 

Just as Evan closes the door he looks up to see that Brock is standing in front of him. "Where's the kid?" Brock asks staring at Evan with concern. "Don't worry hes using the toilet. I heard whimpers and whines and the scent of distress as I was passing by and he was crying. Poor kid probably had a nightmare." Evan says his voice laced with concern. 

"Oh, I see. Hes probably missing his parents." Brock says. He hates lying, especially to Evan. He met Evan when he just presented and was trapped in an alley way with a group of alphas. His heat hit him in the wrong time and wrong place knowing he should have searched for a hiding spot but he was hungry and was short on a few coins to get himself at least bread. But then Evan came and saved him, he brought Brock with him so that he can have a place to stay until his heat was over. Once Brocks heat had finished Evan asked him if he had a home but Brock replied no. Evan then asked him if he had any relatives he can stay with, which was also a no since he didn't know if he had or not. Evan told him he can stay with him and Tyler which he agreed crying of how grateful he was to him and letting him join their little pack, a family, one he has never had, not in a long time. 

"Who are his parents?" Evan says. Snapping him out of his thoughts Brock looks up at Evan. "I don't know but Lui told me it was Delirious sisters kid. Supposedly shes at the hospital and needs someone to talk care of him so she called her brother." 

"So then why is the kid here? Isn't he suppose to take care of him?" Evan says, "looks like he can't seem to do that either.." He says in a harsh tone, his eyes flicker gold then to brown. "He couldn't take care of him because he fell down the stairs and now he has a cast on his leg." Brock says quickly with an angry tone. "Evan when are you going let it go? It was an accident, he said he was sorry." The Alpha then let's out a snarl, "I will never forgive him, he almost killed one of us if it wasn't for me intervening Smiity would have been dead and I am glad he's injured and not buried 6 feet, but I'd gladly rot in prison than lose one of you guys!"

Brock looks down, "so Jonathan isn't one of us? Was he just there just because?" His voice laced with hurt and sadness. The scent of sad omega fills the room, for what seemed like hours Evan doesn't say anything and just leaves. 

While in the other room Jon was silently crying in the corner of the bathroom. He heard the whole conversation, 'Was I really just there just because?' 'Was I not part of the family?' 'Was that promise a dream?' 

He hears a knock, "Jon are done in there?" Brock says. Jon then wipes his tears, taking a deep breath composing himself. "Yeah I'm done, you can open it now!" Moo opens the door, a smile on his face as if the conversation never happened. "Have you brushed your teeth yet?" 

"No, not yet but my toothbrush is in the bag. It has a teddy bear on it!" He says excitedly and runs towards the bag to retrieve it. 

Once he finished brushing his teeth and a change of clothing Brock asked him if he wanted to bring him breakfast here or join the others in the kitchen. He felt scared leaving the room, knowing that the others hate him but Brock assured him that they don't and that they miss him. So with Brocks encouragement he chose to eat breakfast with the others. 

Boy was he in for a surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy and tired. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. But I have family with me so I know I am not alone. This chapter is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Let me know if I spelled anything wrong or something. I'm trying to improve.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day! 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving! :]


	4. Reckless

**"We are the reckless**

**We are the wild youth**

**Chasing visions of our futures**

**One day we'll reveal the truth**

**That one will die before he gets there**

**And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones**

**'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone"**

Both omegas arrived at the kitchen only to be have their faces morphed in shock as they find Brian, Nogla, and Marcel ~~cooking~~ burning what looks like pancakes, their bodies covered in flour, and basically flour everywhere. 

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?!" Brock asks, more like demanding as Jon breaks from his shock from his voice. Brock then moves to where the group was and turns off the stove, grabbing the pan, and placing it in the sink opening the faucet. He turns to look at them with a stern face. "Who's idea was it?" Brock asks as he turns into, what the pack calls, 'Mother Hen'.

They all look down and they all point at Brian, who he points at Nogla. Brian makes a double take towards them, his expression that of a gasp and betrayal. He mutters, "you arseholes." Brock turns to Brian, eyes narrowing at him, crossing his arms. "So, what gave you the idea?" Brian avoids his stare and looks away. "I just wanted to cook something up since you always cook for us, so I told the boys that we should cook something up...as a thank you." Brian says, but you can notice a hint of blush on his cheeks if you look very closely. 

Jon smirks knowing that they both like each other but they are both oblivious. He turns to see a flustered Brock and his que to step in to help save his friend. He approaches the flustered omega and grabs the hem of his shirt giving it a soft but noticeable tug. "Brock, I'm hungry can I have pancakes?" 

Brock looks down at the toddler, his face of a "thank you". He bends down to pick Jon up and sits him down on one of the chairs at the table. "Of course little one, what kind of pancakes do you want?" Jon thinks about it and responds, "Bluebewies?" 

"Sure thing kiddo, just got blueberries yesterday, so you're in for a treat." He winks at him and turns to cook up breakfast for everyone only to remember the disaster that took place. He turns to the trio, "when I'm done making breakfast for you all, I expect you 3 to clean this whole place up, and the dishes that turn up for the whole will be washed." He looks at the three of them. "Am I clear?" 

"Yes Brock" They say in unison. 

The trio turn to look at Jon and start walking towards him. Sniffing him, and eyeing him. "So where did you come from little one?" Says Marcel. Jon doesn't say anything and acts shy, but of course on the inside hes actually trying not to panic from being overwhelmed. "Whats ye name pup?" Nogla asks as he continues to sniff him. "He seems kinda familiar don't ya guys think?" Brian states. Jon looks for Moo, feeling very very overwhelmed. He doesn't even look at them and hugs his teddy bear closer to him. He hears a whack here and there and looks up to see Moo in front of him.

"Don't you guys have manners?" Moo scolds them about manners and personal boundaries, waving the wooden spoon he was using to mix the batter. They all put their heads down in shame, getting scold twice. Moo told them to apologize and so they did and gave enough room for the toddler. But they were still curious of where he came from. 

"Nice to meet you kiddo, I'm Brian and these two are Nogla and Marcel. What's you're name?" Jon already knew who they were but he didn't think enough to come up with a name. "M-my name i-is...um..." Jon side glanced at Moo, 'HELP ME!'. 

"This is Jon's nephew, Liam." Moo places his hand behind Jon's for reassurance. "Nephew? Do you mean that's Jon's sisters son?" Marcel responds. Moo nods, "Yep, and the reason the pup is here is because his mom is at.." Moo whispers, getting closer to the trio, "the hospital.."

He backs up and continues to work on the batter. Already having a pan ready and butter at its side. The three gave a sympathetic look at the toddler, who was looking down, fiddling with his fingers. Nogla and Marcel come up to him and Nogla gives him a little pat on the head, "Hey ye pup wanna play sum games? Got a new one and think you'll like it, how bout it?" 

Jon looks up to them both and nods his head slowly, then makes grabby hands to either one and Marcel picks him up placing him on his shoulders. "TO THE GAME ROOM!" They shout and they zoom out of the room, while breakfast is still being prepared. Brian stayed, still confusing as to how the pup came here at all if Jon was suppose to take care of him. Where was Jon? 

"Hey Brock.." Brian says. "What?" Moo flips the pancake. "Not to be rude or meaning it in a bad way but why is the pup here with us if Jon is suppose to take care of him?" He questions. Moo stays silent for a while and replies, "Well, that's cause the father of that child is no longer with them and Jon's sister is a widow.." He takes the pancake out of the pan and onto the growing pile, he adds batter to the pan. "She got into a car crash and luckily the kid wasn't there but at the daycare, once she had woken up and one of her coworkers dropped her kid at the hospital. She called Delirious and he agreed to take care of him."

"So where is he?" He asks. "I don't know, he told Lui that he had to go somewhere and that it was important so he called him up and Lui agreed." Brian hums in response, still not understanding what was so important to leave so suddenly and left the kid with Lui, wasn't he afraid of us?

So deep in thought that he didn't hear Brock calling his name several times. "I'm sorry what?" 

"I said, can you do me a favor and call everyone so we can eat." Brian nods and walks away. Brock then walks towards the fridge and takes out eggs and sausages, knowing most of the pack are going to arrive late so he takes his time. 

Brian then walks towards each members door, knowing who wakes up late and who doesn't. He knows that Droid is currently away in a mission so that was one person off. He knocks three times on Tyler's, Evan's, Anthony's, and Craig's who were not a morning person. Then he heads over to the laboratory to get Lui out of his den, which he complied to, which is very rare, stating that he didn't even knew it was morning and that no wonder he was starving, he ran off in a hurry to brush his teeth. 

He then walks towards the gaming room to get the last members plus toddler. He hears giggles and laughter once he gets closer. Once he arrives, he sees the toddler sitting between the two adults giggling as he crashes his car into the other. "Aww not again" Nogla whines as he throws his control towards the end of the couch. Marcel and Jon just laugh at him while he pouts, but Jon will give him a hug so he can feel better. 

Brian knocks at the entrance of the gaming room getting the attention. "Moo said that breakfast is ready so hurry up before it gets cold ya twits," he adds, "except the pup."

"Finally! I'm so hungry I can eat a kid" Marcel looks at Jon mischievously and Jon pretends to get scared and starts running, heading towards the kitchen with Marcel and the others in tow. Giggling and laughter can be heard from around the mansion as everyone heads towards their destination. 

Jon reaches Moo and hides behind him, peeking his head out to see if anyone would dare follow him. Moo looks down at him surprised at the sudden jolt at his leg. Seeing Jon's smile on his face a soft little giggle escapes from him seeing that his focus was on the three alphas. Moo looks back to see them make grabby hands at Jon. "Come here Liam, I want a taste of that juicy arm." Marcel says in a scary voice. 

"No! I want my arm! I need it!" He says, giggling. Moo smiles grabbing the plate pancakes and motions Brian to take it. He then grabs the dish of eggs and gives it to Nogla, last but not least he gives the dish of bacon to Marcel. "Can I help?" Jon asks looking up at Moo. "Sure just don't drop them with those tiny hands of yours" Moo laughs and heads towards the cabinet that held plates. While Moo was grabbing the plates Jon heads towards the drawer holding the spoons, forks, and knives. Grabbing a handful of each for everyone and heads towards Moo to grab the plates from his hands. Struggling a little he manages to arrive at the table without dropping anything. 

He sees that everyone is here and can't help but beam. He missed seeing this, being in a pack, being with his friends. He was about to tear up but managed to hold his tears. He walks forward to put the plates on the table but misses due to the height of it. He closes his eyes to hear the shatter but he doesn't hear anything, he opens one eye and see that Evan is in front of him. 

"Hey there kiddo, need some assistance?" Evan says as he fixes the plates and utensils that he caught midair. Jon stares in awe as the Evan carefully places them on the table. "Here let me take those" Evan grabs the rest and places them with the rest. "Thank you.." Jon says then grabs the utensils and places them on each mat, while Evan grabs the plates, setting one down on each mat. 

The others join in with the food placing it on the table and they all sit where they normally sit. He notices them glance at an empty seat.

His empty seat. 

But they quickly go back to normal not wanting to get caught by Evan who just came in the room from washing his hands in the sink. Evan notices him standing there, staring at **his** chair, he glares at that spot before bending down to pick up Jon. 

"You're coming to sit with me kiddo" he says with a smile. He plops himself on his seat and seats Jon on his leg. Moo and Lui side glance each other, cursing themselves for forgetting Jon. 

Everybody digs in, chattering among themselves, passing the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Evan fills his plate with all three, grabbing a fork he takes a piece of egg from his plate and gives some to Jon. Jon looks up at him, surprised as he looks up and down at the fork that held the egg. "Here eat some egg" Evan says, as he brings it up to his mouth. Jon hesitantly opens his mouth slowly to take the egg, chewing it softly. 

Evan stares at him for a moment and digs in to his plate, but also giving the toddler some too. The rest of the pack looked at their Alpha and the toddler sitting on his lap. Evan gave them a look of 'whatsgoingon?' But they looked away continuing their conversation. 

Jon was dying on the inside, this was his dream come true but not like this. Especially with the situation hes in. He wonders if his face is red, is he blushing hard? 

He eats another bite of eggs that Evan gives him, then hands him a piece of bacon from his plate. He gives a soft hum of how good Moos cooking is, he can't wait to try his pancakes. Maybe he should ask..

"Pancakes..." Evan hears a soft whisper. He looks down at the toddler, "What was that?" The toddler points at the pile of pancakes he has on his plate. "Oh, do you want some pancakes?" 

Jon nods, looking at the pancakes. Evan cuts the pancakes into pieces so the pup can eat them. Adding syrup to them, he uses his fork to pick one up and gives it to the pup, who opens his mouth quickly and takes the pancake off the fork. He hears happy hums coming from the pup and he can't help but smile. 

He gives more to the pup, but slowly due to him noticing that the pup is eating to fast and may cause a upset stomach. "More!" The pup says as they stare up at Evan. Evan looks at his plate and notices that there isn't anymore and knows that the pup had his fill and shouldn't eat more or it'll make the pup sick. "Sorry kiddo there isn't anymore" he says. 

He then looks down to see tears in his eyes, his lip wobbling. "T-t-theres no m-more?" His voice cracks. "B-but I want more" Jon starts bawling his eyes out. Evan gets up and carries Jon up, walking to the other room. Moo and Lui get up to join him, both looking at each other in concern while the rest of the pack watch the scene. Evan coos at the pup trying to calm him down but with no use.

"What happened?" Moo asks, staring at the pup in concern. "I don't know, he just asked for more pancakes and I told him there wasn't anymore. I didn't want him to eat much because I don't want him to get an upset stomach." Evan says, as he rubs the pups back, cooing. 

Jon continues crying and sniffling pushing Evan away. "I want to go home! I don't want to be here!" He makes grabby hands at Moo. Moo tries to get him from Evan but Evan refuses not wanting to let go of the child he blocks him with his body, he growls at both Omegas who step back with their arms up. 

"Evan give me him, I'll take care of him, please!" Moo says pleading. Evan shakes his head, "No, I'll take care of him. You guys head back." He then walks away and heads to the room where the kid is staying.

Moo and Lui look at each other. 

What happened to Delirious?


	5. Flood

_**"We're setting fire to our insides for fun** _

_**Collecting pictures from a flood that wreaked out home** _

_**It was a Flood that wrecked this home"** _

"What are we going to do Lui?!" Moo says in a harsh whisper, pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down. "I don't know, I don't know..let's just calm down and figure something out." Lui says, "let's go find Craig and figure out from there." He grabs Moo by his arm and makes soothing noises while walking back towards the kitchen where the others were. 

Lui then lets go of Moo right when they turn the corner, they see Craig laughing and talking to Tyler. Lui uses a hand motion to get his attention, which Craig caught by the corner of his eyes and gives a small unnoticeable nod. He makes an excuse to leave the table saying he needed to use the bucket, giving Tyler a quick kiss who nods. 

Leaving the table he walks towards the the two with a worried expression as he sees both omegas with worry in their eyes. They just motion him to follow so that rest don't suspect. "What happened? Why was Jon crying? Where is he?" He questions the two as they walk towards Moos room. "I don't know but I think he took him to his room." Lui answers. "It wasn't Jon.." Moo says in a worry whisper tone. They both at the stressed out omega with a questionable look. "What do you mean?" replies Craig. 

They arrive at Moos door opening it and heading inside, locking it. "I mean. That that wasn't Jon. Well himself, what I'm saying is that I think hes losing himself with his younger self." 

Craig gives a confused look while Lui is deep in thought. "So what you're saying is that he's basically going back to being a toddler?" the blond man questions. "I think he's losing himself." Lui finally replies, pacing. Moo sits down on the bed along with Craig who let's out calming pheromones for the stressed out omega. "I think the syrum is working too well." He looks at the two, "he might come back from his episode but he is slowly going to lose his memories, and if I don't find the antidote on time he will definitely revert back to him being a kid all over again." He says. 

"Well have you started?" Craig says. "Of course and since we saw him like that I'm going to have to spend in my lab longer because if I don't make that antidote then we'll lose him.." Lui replies, a sad but desperate tone in his voice. 

"Just hope that Evan doesn't find out, especially since he isn't himself right now, we don't know how he'll react.." Moo tears up, worried for his pack mate. Craig gives him a hug, as well as Lui comforting the omega as well as themselves. 

"Let's go get him before Evan finds out." Craig replied and they got up and went to search for the pup.

\---

Jon continues to cry, as he looks at Moo and Lui, their faces morphed into fear and worry from a far disappearing from view when the Alpha turns the corner. They enter the room he is staying, the Alpha then grabs his blanket of teddy bears and heads towards his own room. During that time he coos rubbing the back of the pup who is hiccuping and face red. He quickly arrives to his destination and closes his room door. 

"I w-want ho-home" the pup says crying. "Its okay little one" Evan says as he wraps the blanket around Jon, "it'll be okay." Jon squirms in his hold, "N-no! I don wan you! I want my mommy!" Evan sits the pup down on his bed walking away and towards the closet. Hearing the pup whine and in distress he quickly moves himself faster not wanting to hear the pup cry anymore, he finds what he is searching for and heads back towards the crying pup. 

"Here, this is for you" he kneels down so he can be at the same height as the pup, showing the pup a teddy bear. Jon stops crying once seeing the teddy bear in front of him, he wipes his eyes to see better and tries to stay quiet but can't seem to stop his hiccups. "F-f-f-for m-me?" he manages to reply, sniffing at it the scent smells familiar, like his scent. "Of course it's for you, here take it" Evan brings its closer to him so he can grab it. Little hands slowly reach the stuffed animal and embraces it, hugging it tightly as his little body could. "I-it sm-mells like m-mommy.." the pup rubs himself against it, holding it in a vise grip not even noticing the shock the other had. 

'Mommy?' 'Mommy?' 

\---

The trio searched at the lab room first to see if they were there but instead found an empty from and a missing blanket, from what Moo said. "Lets go check in Evans room, they have to be there" Brock said in a hurry, the two nod their heads and quickly went to their Alphas room. Just when they arrive they hear a the pup saying something and quickly they knock at the door and open it.

They see Evan kneeling on the floor staring at them before anyone could react Jon runs with his bear towards Brock who quickly picks him up and leaves the room. Leaving the two omegas to deal with the alpha. Who came out of his shock and quickly stood up to get the pup back only to be blocked by the both omegas. 

"Evan, stop." Lui says staring up at him. "Who is his mother." Evan states, looking at both omegas. "It shouldn't be any of your concern" replied Craig staring up at the alpha. "It is my concern whether you like it or not you guys brought the pup in my territory, without my permission." the Alpha says, "so who is that pups mother" glaring at the omegas, who then look away. 

"Its Jonathans sister." a voice spoke, they all looked back to see Brock. He walks up to Evan with a furious look on his face, while the alpha stands there. "I suggest you tone yourself down because not only did you take the pup away from me you also frighten him." Brock says as he growls the last word, his eyes shining orange. "So don't take it out on him or use him in anyway to gain what you want."

"I-" 

"Enough!" Brock raises his voice at the Alpha in front of him, shocked. "Enough...just..let it go" his voice cracks up, eyes watering as he looks at Evan then walks away and heads back to Jon. The two omegas look back at him with melancholy eyes as they take their leave following Brock. The Alpha stood where he was filled with guilt, 'Was I really just using him? 

**'Of course you were, what did you think?' 'That we're playing house?'**

Evan looks around, alarmed, "Who's there?" He question. **'Just** **someone you might know' the voice responds.** "Get out of my head! Tell me who you are now, you witch!" Evan growls. **'No I don't think so my plans aren't over yet' the voice replies.** Evan was about to demand again but just as he was about to do that he hears someone clear their throat.

He turns around to see Craig standing there with a confused look on his face. "I just came back to grab the blanket, are you okay?" Craig questions as he walks towards the bed to grab the sheet. "Y-yeah I'm fine.." Evan replies back as he watches Craig pass by him to grab the blanket. "Okay..just making sure, see ya."

Craig then walks back out closing the door with a smile on his lips and snaps his fingers, hearing a thud inside the Alphas room. He heads back with the others, blanket in hand. Chuckling as he grins.

\---

Hello! This is an introduction on the secondary genders and their wolf colors so here it is haha..

Jonathan: Known as Delirious, Male Omega

Specialty: Hand to hand combat, loves using and collecting knifes

Wolf: Full white, soft grey

Brock: Known as MooSnuckel, Male Omega 

Specialty: Medic

Wolf: Light brown, soft orange

Lui: Known as just Lui, Male Omega

Specialty: Best as a getaway driver or pilot, but usually stays at the lab making gadgets

Wolf: Brown, a soft touch of white on his chest

Craig: Known as MiniLadd, Male Omega

Specialty: Sharpshooter

Wolf: Blond 

Tyler: Known as WildCat, Male Alpha

Specialty: Hand to hand combat, but prefers to use guns, planner

Wolf: Dirty Blond

Brian: Known as Terroriser, Male Alpha

Specialty: Works well with planes, sharp shooter

Wolf: Full grey

Marcel: Known as Basically, Male Alpha

Specialty: Guns

Wolf: Brown with faded spots of white on his ears

Scotty: Known as FourZeroSeven, Male Beta

Specialty: Guns and explosives

Wolf: Blond grey

Anthony: Known as Panda, Male Beta

Specialty: Get away driver and business man

Wolf: Dark Grey, with light black around his eyes

Arlan: Known as Droid, Male Beta

Specialty: Guns and business man

Wolf: Dark brown

John: known as Kryoz, Male Alpha

Specialty: Unknown

Wolf: Unknown

Jaren: known as Smiity, Male Omega

Specialty: Guns and hand to hand combat

Wolf: Light grey

Evan: Known as Vanoss, Male Alpha

Specialty: Planner, Guns, hand to hand combat, works with explosives, business man

Wolf: Jet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! :]


End file.
